The Death of the Savior of Olympus
by Retrobution
Summary: A different ending to The Last Olympian. My own version but with a bit of a twist. This happens at the end in the throne room with Luke, Annabeth, and Percy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

We fought for a long time. So far I roughly estimated that I had killed at least more than two hundred monsters. I was on a roll and wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. Rachel told me I wasn't the hero. At first I had felt like a huge tornado was swirling around me but later I didn't care. I didn't really care if I was the hero of the prophecy or not. As long as I had a part on the war I was happy that I had helped out. I continued slashing and sometimes doing a special combo of moves to have a double kill I'd seen of video games.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled at me.

I quickly looked over, worried if she was hurt. Instead I was met by an angry glare.

"No time for your 'fancy moves'!" She continued yelling.

I sighed but didn't argue. No more fancy moves for me. No matter how much I try to argue she would always give a good comeback. That was one lesson I learned. Never argue with a daughter of Athena. That was years ago, when I still didn't know what the prophecy was. This was different. My expression hardened and I fought stronger than before when I thought about all the campers that had died: Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew... The list could go on but so far my mind only had one goal: Kill monsters and stop Kronos. The first part I could do easily. The second one? I wasn't so sure anymore after I finally reached the throne room.

Standing there right in front of me was the Titan lord himself which Clarrise was riding up and down for almost the entire night. I didn't know what to say. My tongue was tied and after a long silence I blurted the first thing that came out my mouth.

"You kept Clarisse waiting the entire night." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Ah yes. That stupid girl of Ares." He responded angrily.

After that comment I became angered. Clarisse was no friend of mine but she was still family. And no one insults my family. I took a wild lunge at Kronos from behind but being the greatest sword master at camp didn't count for nothing. He turned around so quickly it was a blurry picture. When he came into view my brain was almost smashed to smithereens. Growling we began battling. Grover was playing his reed pipes but the only thing it did was annoy the Titan lord as vines popped out randomly from the ground. Annabeth helped me a lot as well. She added in some slashes and I could tell even Luke had a hard time dealing with the both of us. Annabeth soon had a game over however when he disarmed her.

Using backbiter he grabbed the hilt of her dagger and sent her spinning against the cold marble floor.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled refusing the temptation to run over to her.

Kronos's eyes watched me like a hawk, daring me to run over so he could kill me in one strike. No, I told myself. As much as I care about Annabeth I couldn't risk the lives of the billions of people of the planet. However we continued fighting and I sneaked a tiny little glance at her. She was watching us and I could see she wasn't really hurt. She saw me looking and her eyes did a quick 'thanks' that I had made the right choice.

I didn't give any signal back and I knew I wouldn't regret that choice. If I had made any more seconds risking looking at her Kronos would have disarmed me and pinned on the floor. Killing me in an instant. I focused my attention back on the battle and he forced me back to my father's throne. Somehow being in that area gave me renewed strength and I fought better than before. So far none of us have spoken a word to each other but I didn't want to break the silence so I continued keeping my mouth shut. Every two minutes I had a different combo. But once I knew he knew when I would switch I broke it. Instead of attacking I defended and looking at his shocked expression I had not time to lose. I tried the disarming trick the real Luke had shown me years ago.

It was too bad that he already knew that move. He counterattacked and somehow used it against me. He pinned me on the floor unexpectedly but Annabeth never failed to surprise me.

"Luke," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Luke Castellan is dead you fool!" Kronos roared.

"No," Annabeth continued, "Luke you promised!"

The titan's eyes switched from blue to gold.

"Family Luke. You promised."

The eye colour finally settled on blue.

"Luke," Annabeth whispered crawling over to him.

"No time Annabeth," Luke whispered. "Give me the knife."

She was about o hand it to him but then her hand jerked backwards as if thinking otherwise.

"Luke no! You can't die!" Annabeth said raising her voice.

"For gods sake Annabeth just give me that knife! Kronos is trying to take control!" Luke yelled back.

"Why don't you kill Percy if you have too? He's the hero after all."

That's when I felt the pinch. Feeling betrayed I quickly grabbed the knife from Annabeth and gave it to Luke.

Luke was having difficulty stabbing himself but just when he was about to, his eyes turned gold again.

"Thanks Percy," Kronos said, and thrust the knife in my Achilles Heel.

I had to say this was the most painful experience in my life. I howled in pain and knelt on my knees coughing out blood. I kept on screaming and withering kicking about but there was nothing I could do about it. Annabeth herself was yelling at Kronos to change back to Luke again. Kronos was laughing at my misery but his eyes turned back to Luke's. He took one look at me and shook his head.

"This shouldn't have happened." He whispered and stabbed himself.

I didn't notice this at all. The pain was unbearable and the last thing I saw when I was alive was that all the gods thundered in the throne room.

"Percy." Was the last thing I heard from my gather before I saw the depressed face of Charon.

Of course I managed Elysium and I got to see my old friends there. I wasn't really worrying about Annabeth since I heard what she said to Luke about me.

In the throne room:

"Percy." Poseidon whispered as he ran towards his son.

He, along with the Olympians had defeated Typhon and had thought all was well in the throne room. Instead he had seen the dying face of his son. He held the dead body close to him and for the first time in centuries, he cried. Everyone watched as Poseidon and Hermes clutched their children's bodies closely to them. Nobody spoke for the longest time and eventually other demigods burst in the throne room, expecting a cheerful reunion. Instead looking at their dead friends they gasped. Thalia ran over to her cousin, and looked over to Annabeth.

"What happened?" She whispered.

Just then the already opened doors felt another demigod come in. The face of Nico di Angelo came to his cousin. His face was more depressive than usual. A tear slid down his cheek.

"We need to give them a proper burial," Hermes finally spoke quietly. "We need to recognize out kids. Claim them before they turn thirteen. That's what they both wanted."

The others didn't even nod. It was Hera who moved first. Demigods were never her favorite subject. With a huff she teleported away.

Time skip to funeral:

It was Annabeth's turn to speak but nothing came out. Thalia and Nico had already gone, even if they did so tearfully. She attempted to speak but still nothing. She dropped the microphone on the floor with a thud and ran to her cabin.

Annabeth burst the door to her cabin open and realized she'd made a mistake. She should have been quicker when Percy didn't snatch the knife away. Then her favorite person Luke wouldn't be dead right now. Wait, she thought. I fought in the war so that means I can reach Elysium where Luke is! She didn't share the same excitement but tears streamed down her cheeks as she took a shuddering breath and stabbed herself on the heart. She screamed in pain but she finally did it. She had died.

The minute she opened her eyes she saw herself standing in line to a booth. She wondered where she was when she saw that she was next in line. King Minos was standing right in front of her reading a long list of the rights and wrongs she did. He muttered out all the things but at the end he yelled out loud and clear, "ELYSIUM!"

With a grin she ran- no floated towards the gates and at the beginning, she saw Percy and Luke standing there as if they were waiting for her.

"Luke!" She cried out happily.

But when she tried to hug him they stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked her icily.

"I killed myself for you Luke." She replied, hurt.

"You shouldn't have." Luke snapped.

They walked away from the gates leaving her confused and angry. She followed them like a lost puppy.

"What did I do?" She said angrily.

"What did you do?" Percy exploded. "You said I could have died instead of Luke! If you had given Luke the knife maybe this would have gotten a better ending and I wouldn't have felt the pinch when you hurt me!"

"Wh-What?" Annabeth stuttered.

"You didn't care about me at all!" Percy yelled in response to her stutter.

Luke didn't say anything since he was remembering the times when he was on the run with Thalia and Annabeth. Then she finally regained her speaking problem.

"Why should I care about you? I always admired Luke, because he was a competition against my knife skills. Then when you came along and Luke left I had another competition." Annabeth explained.

Luke dragged Percy away before he could kill the dead. The two left, but not before Percy gave her a glare and Luke left a warning.

"Just because we were on the run I saved you once. But never ever count on me again for saving you, because I won't." Luke warned her.

Then they left completely, surrounded by all their old friends that had died, leaving Annabeth confirming her answer of going to the River Lethe.

**A/N: I know Annabeth is out of character, but that was my twist I suppose.**


End file.
